90s_kids_showsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lo Ridgemount
Lauren Ridgemount is one of the six main characters of Stoked. She's the middle child and only daughter of Mr. Ridgemount, the insanely rich owner of the Ridgemount hotel chain, including Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort, her two brothers being Ty Ridgemount|Ty and George Ridgemount. She is usually able to get away with almost anything, with the main exception being in "Another Grom Bites the Dust", after the wild Lo's Party|party she threw at the hotel prior to "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!" Mr. Ridgemount decides to arrange for his daughter to move into the Staff Housing|staff housing and work as a waitress in the Pirate Ship|dining room, in order to show him that she can be responsible. Towards the end of the second episode, she is shown to meet up with the other main characters, and decided to share a room with Fin McCloud|Fin and Emma. She is the youngest of the six protagonists, being two years younger than Johnny and a year younger than Fin, Emma, Reef and Broseph. Trivia *She is one of two groms to have both their real name and nickname known (the other being Reef, although only his real first name is known). *She is the shortest character among the groms. *She is shown to own a Lo's Jeep|Jeep, which was driven into the Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort|hotel's pool prior to the first episode. By the time of the The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest|sixth episode, she has had her learner's permit for two weeks. *Lo's favorite breed of dog is Yorkshire Terrier. *Lo's favorite color is fuchsia. *Lo claims to be on a vegan diet for her skin in "Board and Confused", but in a later episode ("Sweet, Sweet, Meat Cheat"), Lo decides to start a vegetarian diet. *Lo is spoiled, as many claim. She also doesn't take things as seriously as they should be taken. *Lo's surfboards|surfboard is a yellow shortboard with purple waves on it, which she refers to as a "shorty." *She is given the new job of being the hotel's child sitter in "Reef And That Evil Totem". *In her Teletoon profile, it implies that her mother would let her get away with anything, even "murder", although Lo has never killed anyone. *She has many credit cards, two of which are a gold and platinum card. *She has mad sweet talking and flirting skills, which she uses on Reef and Andrew Baumer|Bummer in "Charging into the Night". *Lo´s counterparts are Caitlin Cooke from Similarities to 6teen|6teen and Lindsay from the Similarities to Total Drama series|Total Drama series. *After the events of "Endless Bummer", she has been reassigned to Housekeeping. *She has many swimsuits which she bought in "Reef And That Evil Totem," but she only wears one swimsuit. *She has a Purple/Violet iPhone. *She is staying in room 202 with Fin McCloud|Fin and Emma in the Staff Housing|staff housing. *Until "The Make-Out Fake-Out", she had only one known boyfriend in the series, Kai. *Lo's situation is very similar to that of Caitlin Cooke from 6teen. *In the first season, it was implied that she may have had a small crush on Reef, despite trying to get him and Fin together. In the first episode of the second season, she pretended to date Reef to make her ex-boyfriend, Curtis, jealous, and she and Reef eventually started dating for real. However, they break up at the end of the second season (which is also technically the series finale). *Lo is taught to be a 'spoiled brat.' *Lo is one of the few characters shown to have her ears pierced. *Lo wears a purple flower on the left side of her hair, except when she is sleeping and in a few episodes where it changes sides. *One of Lo's pet names is Kitten, as said by her father in "Endless Bummer." *Until "Grom Fest", she is mostly the only one to have ever kissed Reef on the lips, besides Fin nearly kissing him in "Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High" and "Clinging in the Rain". This changed when Fin finally did kiss Reef on the lips at the end of "Grom Fest". Both Lo and Fin have also kissed him on the cheek in "Hunka Hunka Burning Reef". *When Lo is lying her ears wiggle, as seen in "Grumpy Old Brahs". *Lo did not compete in Gromfest, but was seen rooting Reef on in that event (and later, Broseph). *While Lo's never shown surfing as often as the rest of the main six, she's generally shown to be a very good surfer--she's at least skilled enough at the sport to be able to ride a shortboard, which are typically more difficult to use/maneuver than a longboard. Category:Stoked Category:Character Category:Animated Character Category:Main Character Category:Female